


Because i miss you

by HoMin_4Life



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoMin_4Life/pseuds/HoMin_4Life
Summary: This is the real reason why Yunho hurt his left arm. Nah! Just kidding! :-) This is just a fanfic!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore all my mistakes! I'm trying to improve my English but my works are still full of wrong grammars and Loophole's.

After months of not meeting each other SMEntertainment gave the go signal for them to meet, and it happened that they are both on vacation from their military service.

The plan that he received is for them to meet at SUM Cafe tomorrow but Changmin can't wait any longer. He knew that Yunho would be out today at 7 o'clock PM. And he also learned from their manager that his hyung will go home straight to his apartment to sleep and rest before their meet up.

That's the reason why at 7 o'clock Changmin is already inside Yunho's apartment waiting for his hyung to arrive. Do they really expect him to wait until tomorrow? He missed his boyfriend like crazy and he want to see his him right now and not tomorrow. He is even planning in staying the whole night and sleep with his lover. 

Changmin smiles in a malicious way! Dirty thoughts are now invading his mind. What sleep is he talking about? There are more interesting things that they can do other than sleeping. So sleeping is out of the plan tonight especially that there is no physical contact that happened between them in almost a year.

At exactly 8pm he heard a beep sound out side the door, someone is punching a lock combination on the keypad. Changmin run as fast as he can and positioned himself at the wall near the door, the door would shield him once it is open.. There is also a shoe rack near him so it's not easy for Yunho to see him in his hiding place. 

Changmin chuckled to himself because the man outside punched in an incorrect combination two times before he got it right at the third try. "Well, that's my Yunho hyung alright!" He murmured to himself.

The door opened and Yunho with out suspecting anything came in, and with out turning around he just kicked the door to close by itself. He bowed down to remove his shoes but something jumped and hugged him from behind. The sudden force and additional weight made him wobble and lost his balance, he went down sprawling on the floor in all fours. His left hand tried to grab on something to support him but there's nothing to hold on to except for the shoe rack. The heavy weight is too much for the rack to handle and it went down crashing on Yunho's hand.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY YUNHO! Are you okay? Of course you're not okay! Why am I asking nonsense questions?" Changmin struggled to stand up and helping Yunho to get up as well.

Yunho yelped in pain when Changmin pulled his injured hand. After some pulling and tugging they somehow managed to stand up. "Changminnie, what are you doing here?" Yunho asked excitedly but winced in pain. 

Changmin is speechless! What is the reason he is here in Yunho's apartment again? Is he going to tell the truth or just tell some random lies that he can think of? But then he saw his hyung trying to massage his arms in a very gentle way, to ease the pain maybe. He reached for Yunho's hand and held it gently. "Because I miss you!" He said in a low voice but loud enough for Yunho to hear. They are now facing and staring at each other. Yunho did not say anything so he continue talking. "I missed you so much hyung and i wanted to see you so I came to surprise you but everything went wrong and now your arms is hurt". Changmin is now close to crying. He is still holding Yunho's hand which is now reddish in colour. "'Im so sorry hyung! I'm really sorry..."

Yunho is in pain not only his hand but his whole body! Falling down on a hardwood floor is not a joke, but he can't stand looking at his Changminnie like this. Using his good hand he tugged his lover close to his body and kissed his lover on his forehead. "It's alright Changmin-ah! You don't have to keep on saying sorry, it's not your fault. Accident happens all the time and my hand's fine, it's nothing serious!"

"No hyung your hands is not fine! the color of your skin is changingchanging into blue and dark red. We need to put some ointment and ice on it!" 

Changmin let go of Yunho's hand. He turned towards the living room to find the ointment but Yunho grabbed his hand. " manager-shi will be here any moment from now to bring food, and......."

The moment Yunho mentioned the word food the beep sound of the keypad outside can be heard to where hey are standing. They both stared at the door then at each other. 

"Go hide in my room, hurry!"

"But, hyung?"

"No but's Changminnie! Just go, hurry up!" 

Yunho need to push Changmin towards his room and Changmin reluctantly obeyed.

The main door opened as Changmin get in and close the bedroom door.

The manager look at the mess on the floor then he look at Yunho. 

"What happened here?" The manager inquired.

"I slipped and I grabbed the rack for support but it hurt my hand instead" came the short explanation.

"Let me see?" He said then grabbed Yunho's hand.

Yunho howled in pain and try to pull his hand but his manager held on to it and survey the damage.

"We need to go see a doctor, I guess its serious!" His manager declared after he is done inspecting his injured hand.

"No hyung! We don't have to! I'm okay, it's nothing serious!" Yunho protested but his manager tightened his hold and Yunho shrieked in pain.

"See, you're not okay! The manager is now angry. He ordered Yunho to put on his shoes because they are going to the hospital whether he like it or not.

"How can you be so clumsy? How can you hurt yourself like this in just a short period of time? Yunho-ya you have to be careful all the time and......."

"I'm ready hyung let's go!" Yunho said in a loud voice and also to stop his manager in nagging him.

His manager glared at him, opened the door and off they went.

 

Changmin wiped the tear that he rolled down hus cheeks. He keeps on asking if what went wrong! He thought he planned everything but nothing went according to his plans. He wanted to go out and explaun what really happened but he must explain as well why he us in Yunho's apartment...and explaing us one thing he just s not good at. So he just stay inside the room and listen while their manager scolded his hyung.

After sometime he received a message from Yunho. Telling him not to worry to much....and they need to do some X Ray just to be sure that nothing's broken. He even told him to go home because manager shii insist on staying with Yunho tonight, to make sure no more accidents will happen again. 

Changmin sighed as he went out from the room. He saw all the mess once again. He want to clean and fix all the shoes but their manager shii is a smart guy and good at remembering even the smallest details.. He would surely notice that someone cleaned the mess. 

He went to get his bag at the sofa and went out from Yunho's apartment with a heavy heart.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are loads of mistakes, so......you've been warned! :-)

"Just relax and stop fidgeting Changmin ah!"

Changmin look at the man sitting beside him and his eyes met Siwon's who is staring at him intently.

"Did you say something hyung?"

Siwon the hyung flashed one of his sweetest smile at Changmin. "I said relax and stop fidgeting. Are you worried Yunho will not come?"

"Yunho hyung will never stood me up!" ChangMin replied with a sharp glare.

"OK! If you say so!" Siwon said with a smile. It's obvious he is just teasing the younger man. He noticed Changmin is quiet and restless while waiting for Yunho, so he tried to lighten up his mood.

 

Yunho enters SUM Cafe and his eyes scanned the place searching for his maknae. He saw him at the far end sitting on a chair playing an empty paper cup. Beside him is Choi Siwon who is now looking at him and they exchanged smiles. Yunho slightly bowed his head as a sign of respect and Siwon did the same.

 

Changmin stared at his empty cup of coffee, picked it up and started to flipped it up and down until Siwon nudged him. "I was just thinking that maybe you wanted to know that there's a soldier who just arrived and goes by the name of Jung Yunho. He is now staring at you with a dumb smile plastered on his face." Siwon said in a smug voice.

Changmin turn his attention towards the entrance and sure enough Yunho is standing there with some of his friends. Siwon was right his hyung is smiling at him. Not in a dumb smile but in a sweet and adorable kind of smile. Yunho's smile is contagious so Changmin smiles back and Yunho started to walk towards him the moment their eyes met.

 

"What happened to Yunho's hand?" He heard Siwon exclaimed and his gaze went down to check Yunho's arms. There's this blue thing strapped on his hyungs arms and his smile automatically vanished.

 

"Changmin ah?" Yunho said. He is now standing in front of Changmin.

Changmin look up and meet Yunho's gaze. Suddenly he doesn't know what to do or say. They met last night but today is different because there are people watching them. So for a moment he just stood there looking at Yunho. 

Someone faked a cough and that brought Changmin to his senses. He stood in attention, raised his right hand and executed a perfect salute. Yunho's smile widens and he can hear Siwon Chuckling from behind. 

Feeling embarassed he step forward and hugged Yunho, and hide his reddening face in Yunho's shoulder blades. A hand went up patting the back of his head. The gesture made Changmin moved closer and he inhaled. His nostrils is assaulted by Yunho's musky scent and he inhaled some more.

"Changmin ah, get a grip of yourself !" Yunho whispered softly and once again Changmin snapped back to his senses. He let go and distance himself away from his hyung. And thanks God for Choi Siwon who is good in reading something between the lines. He spread both arms towards Yunho. "I miss you too Yunho ya! Did you missed me?" Siwon said louder than his normal pitch. That broke the tenssion sorrounding them and Changmin smile as he watch his hyungs hugged each other. He also remind himself to thank Siwon later.

 

"Food is ready!" Their manager who just arrived declared. "Follow me please!"

Every one must be very hungry because all of them cheered and started to move. 

Changmin walk behind Yunho and Siwon. He can hear Siwon asking Yunho about his injured Hands.

"OH! I tripped over and lost my balance." Is Yunho's short reply. 

Siwon's voice scolding Yunho in not being careful is what they can hear until they reached one of the VIP rooms. All eyes went to the direction of the table, and everyone exclaimed in delight because it is full of delicious food.

Yunho smiles and searched for Changmin, "let's eat Changminnie!"

Changmin glared at him. He want to remind Yunho not to call him that in public but no one is actually paying attention to them, all is busy stuffing foods on their own plates, so he just smiled back lovingly at his Yunho.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter! Thank you all for reading :)

Finally after waiting for hours the VIP room is now almost empty. Changmin is still scowling though because Siwon is still with them chatting happily with Yunho. Changmin chose to just sit on the sofa drinking some fruit juice.

"Why don't you come with us in my apartment Siwon ah?" Yunho said and poor Changmin choked on a fruit juice. He cough so hard but Yunho is there in a flash patting his back while asking their manager for a glass of water.

"Officer Shim are you alright?" Siwon asked but he just send him a death glare.

"Do I look alright to you Hyung?" He asked in return but. Siwon just smile at him before facing Yunho.

I'm sorry Yunho ya, but I have to go! Let's just meet again some other time. I promised to visit some of my relatives tonight!" 

Changmin watched as his two Hyungs hugged each other, then Siwon turned to him. "I'll see you at the police station when your vacation is over Min ah!" Changmin just nod his head and Siwon left without much ado! 

 

Their manager drive them to Changmin's apartment. Because according to manager sshi Yunho's place needs some renovation. There is a dent on the floor that needs to be fixed and it's better if Yunho is not around. Because for sure Yunho will try to help the workers and that will only lead to more damages..

Manager sshi updated them on how Big East is doing a good job supporting their Till Film Concert in Japan. They are both very thankful to all their loyal fans. They can feel their love and undying support to TVXQ even if they are on hiatus.

When their manager left Changmin move to Yunho's side and inspect his arms with a worried look plastered on his face. "My arms are fine Changminnie. There's nothing serious!" 

"Then why do they have to put this blue thing around it if it's not serious!" Changmin inquired. 

"Just for safety precautions. Manager sshi wanted to make sure I will not add any further injuries." 

The moment Changmin hear the word injuries his face started to turn reddish because they both knew he is the one who caused that injury. Yunho noticed how Changmin suddenly become quiet so he continue talking.

"There's nothing broken Changminnie. You see I can even clench my fist without any pain." Yunho open and close his fist several times, just to show Changmin that his arms are indeed okay.

The truth is it still hurts a little but he ain't telling that to Changmin. Because he knows the younger man would blame himself and he will start feeling restless about it, and that will just ruin their moment together.

Changmin relax a little, he place yunho's arms on his lap and continue massaging it lightly.

"I'm thirsty Min ah! I missed those Strawberry shakes you used to prepare for me!" Yunho said after a while.

"Oh, okay! Let me check what we have in the fridge." He went to the kitchen and check his refrigerator. Luckily it is full of cooked food and fresh fruits. Manager sshi knows them well now after working with him for a long time. 

He took out a box of strawberry and started to wash when he felt an arm snaked around his waist, followed by a warm body pressed to his back, then a chin rested on his shoulders. "How much longer Changdolah?" Yunho whispered and he can feel Yumho's warm breath on his neck. He shivered but he tried hard not to show how affected he had become. "Hyung, there's no shakes for you if you keep on disturbing me!" He warned but Yunho just chuckled and continue back hugging him. 

"I thought you said you missed me?" He heard his hyung asked softly.

"Just when did I say I missed you? 

Yunho lifted his head a little then look at Changmin. "Yesterday when you are at my apartment. I asked you if what are you doing there then you said because I miss you!"

Changmin smille because Yunho is so adorable talking and whining like a child. 

Yunho beamed victoriously when he saw that his maknae is smiling. " I knew you missed me Min-ah, even if you deny it!" And then Yunho brushed his nose in Changmin's long neck. Changmin's whole body went rigid and he smirked! Because of course he knew the right buttons to press whenever he want his lovers full attention. He lifted the hem of changmin's shirt then he press his palm on the younger's flat abs. It feels so warm and he can feel the ragged and deep breathing of his lover. "Success!" He mutters to himself. He then started to caress his lovers abs using the tip of his fingers. 

"Do you know what I wanted to do Changminnie?" He whispered, his lips brushing Changmins earlobes.

"No!" Changmin said in a broken voice, and he wondered why it's very hard to pronounce a word with just two letters. His Yunho chuckled and he can feel that his hyung's body is now pressed more firmly to his back. Yunho back hugging him is one of his favorites and he closed his eyes because it feels so good. They haven't done this for a long time.

 

"I wanna make love to you the whole night Changminnie, there will be no sleeping Tonight!" Yunho whispers in his ears. His hot breath that becomes more hotter tickles and travelled his ear hole down to his groin.

"Are you sure you have enough strength for me tonight Minnie-ah?" 

Changmin's eyes open instantly. "Hyung are you questioning my stamina because I think you are forgetting that you are older than me and also one of your arm is injured?"

Yunho's arms let go of Changmin's waist and he distances himself away from Changmin's back. He then turn his Maknae and they are now facing each other. "You are right Changdolah! What am I thinking? I'm sorry Hyung is hurt and there's nothing I can do about it!" Yunho said in a very sad and somber voice. But it only lasted for seconds because his eyes lights up and is now smiling sweetly at Changmin.. "But it's okay I guess! We can take a rest then just sleep the whole night, right Changdolah?"

Changmin's eyes grew wide, he open his mouth to say something but Yunho cut him off.

"Maybe you can continue washing these strawberries Minnie ah, I'll be waiting at the living room."

And then he really went to the living room leaving Changmin behind standing like a statue. Anyone who can see him right now will surely think he is doing the mannequin challenge. Then he blink and then blinks some more. "What? What just happened?" He asked to no one." And then he hollered, "HYUNG, YOU BASTARD!" And in just 3 seconds he is in the hallway going to the living room.

That bastard hyung of his is standing near the sofa sporting a wicked smile. "Yes Changminnie?"

"Its now or never!" Changmin told himself then he grinned and asked in a low and shy voice. "Hyung, do you really wanna make love with me tonight?" 

"Only if you want me too Minnie ah!"

Changmin giggles like a teenage girl as he ran straight to his Hyungs waiting arms. And this time Yunho is well prepared and ready to catch his giant baby Koala!

Yunho sat down on the sofa with Changmin on his lap. "Did you missed me Hyung?" The koala asked.

"Miss you so much baby!"

"Really no sleeping tonight?"

"Yes baby! There's no sleeping tonight! But wait I thought you'll gonna fix some strawberry shakes for me?"

Changmin playfully bit Yunho's earlobe then he wiggles and shakes his butt. "I am your strawberry shakes tonight hyung!" 

 

The sound of Yunho's laughter can be heard in all the corners of Changmins apartment. But the sound of the laughter turned into giggling and then whispering and then later on moaning.. (For the rest of the night)


End file.
